


A Dirty Little Secret

by Toyroys



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: AU - Modern World, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Licking, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rope Bondage, sane!Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyroys/pseuds/Toyroys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie has found out about Waylon’s dirty little secret. Waylon is devastated, thinking that Eddie will now leave him, but he could never have anticipated this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is dedicated to my very own groom, Oli Sjöberg.

Waylon stared out of the window of the local bus. The hard rain pattered on the large window making the people hurrying for cover outside look like dark figures. This relationship had been going so well, Eddie had been so good for him and of course he had to fuck it all up. Waylon can feel his cheeks heat up as he thinks back to earlier this morning, how Eddie had confronted him with that stupid pornsite. How the hell had he found out, Waylon had made sure that he always had the incognito mode on while watching those videos, he did not need to lose another one just because of his sick fetishes. He and Eddie had been keeping everything very vanilla and while he might have wished for more, it was not worth loosing Eddie for it. Waylon bit his lip feeling the hard knot in his throat tighten even further. Eyes watering as he shut them, desperately trying to think about something else. It had been so embarrassing, and Waylon had not been able to stand the thought of seeing Eddie look at him with disappointment. Just like all the rest had.

So Waylon had fled, not even looking at his boyfriend. He had spent hours at a local internet-café, trying to focus on some small assignments his boss had sent his way but found it almost impossible. Waylon’s mind refused to give him some peace and kept making up different scenarios about how Eddie will break up with him. Waylon clenched his hand, feeling his nails dig into his skin.

The bus came to a halt and Waylon hurried out into the pouring rain, pulling up his hood for protection he made his way towards his and Eddies apartment. It’s only a few blocks away but Waylon cannot help but wish it was further, the mere thought of meeting Eddie now made him shudder. Waylon soon found himself inside of the apartment complex, he signs and begun the agonizing walk up the stairs. Waylon swallowed as he saw the door that will lead him to his home, to Eddie, to the end. He is surprised to find the door locked. Eddie was supposed to be home today, was he so disgusted with his findings that he could not stand being in the same premises as Waylon any longer? Waylon fumbled with his keys and entered the dark and quiet apartment. Just as he was about to walk further into the apartment did he see something, a small note. Waylon was filled with dread, so this is it then, Eddie just left a note and then went his merry way. He tried to shove away the despair that threatened to tear him apart and unfolded the little piece of paper.

“Your safeword is Walrider, rip the note and hide.”

What. Waylon stared at the small note, he could tell from the neat handwriting that it was Eddie, but it did not make sense. Eddie would never… or would he? Waylon felt a spark of excitement rush through his body. He dropped all of his things and ripped the note to shreds before sneaking into the living room, no one was there. Suddenly he heard a door open.

“Darling! I am home! Where are you?” Eddie's voice calls out, spikes of fear made Waylon rush into the bedroom, he searched the room for some place to hide and settled for the closet. Everything was absolutely quiet, had he always breathed this loud? He could feel his heart racing in his chest, from fear or excitement was unclear. All he knew was that he loved it. Suddenly he heard footsteps.

“When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be.” Eddie entered the bedroom, to Waylon’s dread it seemed like he stopped right outside of his hiding-spot. “You make yourself a gift for me. A delicacy to be unwrapped and... Unwrapped again. And savored.” Eddie said and opened the door to the closet. Waylon took his chances and fled, he managed to slip past Eddie and noticed on his way that his boyfriend was dressed in that fancy vest Eddie had sewn himself. 

“Darling, did I frighten you? I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t mean to. Let me love you!” Waylon made it to the kitchen before he got grabbed. Eddie lifts him up to his eyelevel and made any resistance futile by crushing Waylon against a wall with his weight. “Let me fill you up.” Waylon can feel his eyes dilate, Eddie had never used his voice this way before. That dark husky tone vibrated into his skin, making him get goose bumps. Eddies large rough hands kept him in firm place and suddenly there was a pair of soft, yet aggressive, lips on his own. Eddie pressed Waylon into the wall even further, almost so that Waylon could not breathe, he gasped for air and Eddie used this moment to slip his tongue into the smaller man's mouth. Waylon tried to get control over the kiss but to no avail, Eddie had all power and Waylon could do nothing about it. The very thought made Waylon’s semi-hard dick twitch. Waylon tried to shove Eddie away, but the larger man easily caught the smaller one’s hand, pressing it above Waylon’s head. This created the opening Waylon had anticipated, with a hard pull he managed to make Eddie stumble and Waylon was on the run. He fled inside the living room, jumping over the sofa and turned around just in time to see Eddie calmly walk into the room, a snarl on his face.

“Whore!” Eddie yelled before attacking, running like a mad man towards his darling. Waylon made a swift move and dodges Eddie, running towards the hallway. There, just a few steps away is the door out to his salvation. Waylon throwed himself on the door, turning the handle, and nothing. It was locked. Before Waylon could do anything, two large arms encircled his body and lift him up.

“Let me fill you up.“ Eddie said in a warm tone, yet something in it screamed dangerous. Waylon could feel himself getting carried towards the bedroom, there he found himself with his head pressed down into the mattress. He could not see anything, only feel and - oh, did he feel. Eddie was dragging those rough hands down Waylon’s spine and soon reached the hem of his shirt. Waylon could feel it being tugged upwards above his head, the cold air stiffening his nipples, Eddie seemed to notice and Waylon could not help but yelp when a pair of fingers begun to tease them. The torture continued, making Waylon hiss and moan against his will. He was sure that he would cum just from these ministrations, but Eddie stopped in his actions, disappearing for a short while. Waylon tried to catch his breath, sprawled out on the huge bed.

“You could make me whole and I could fill that emptiness inside of you.” Eddie whispered in a husked voice. Waylon tried to get up, but shoved him down into the bed again continuing by tying the smaller man to a bedpost with some rope he must have kept in a drawer. Hands in the air and eyes blindfolded with a tie, Waylon started to accept defeat. The rope hurt his wrists, digging into the skin. Waylon was sure that it would leave marks. “S-stop” Waylon whimpered.

Eddie seemed to be done inspecting his work and settled for pulling of the remainders of Waylon’s clothes. Stark naked, Waylon could not help but shiver, he tried to prepare mentally for what was to come, but when something hot and wet begun to nibble at his already hard nipples, a quiet moan forced itself out of his mouth. The wetness drawed patterns on his fragile skin, slowly trailing down, straying a bit at his navel. Much too soon that brilliant tongue leaved his body, but only for Waylon to let out a shout when it reappeared at the brim of his cock. Slowly, so slowly, making its way up along the shaft, nipping on the skin sending waves of pleasure and pain through Waylon’s entire body. Eddie reached the top of Waylon’s now rockhard and leaking cock, licking off some of the precum, then slowly took him into his mouth, sinking down a bit before rising again. Waylon arched his back, senses exploding. Eddie continued in a slow pace. Up and down, up and down. Waylon could not take it anymore and accidently met Eddie with a thrust of his own hips, he should not have done that. He could feel the smirk on Eddie’s face as he suddenly bit down on Waylon. A scream tore itself from his throat and midst all the pain Waylon could feel an orgasm starting to build. Eddie licked the bite before continuing, his hands playing with Waylon’s nipples and balls. Waylon could feel himself come closer to the brink, not hiding his pleasure any longer as he moaned loudly. He is so close, but then Eddie’s mouth left him.

“No-o Eddie, please.” Waylon whimpered pathetically, twisting in his bindings in desperation to relieve some of the tension. He could feel precum dripping down on his leg, he had been so close to completion and the feeling of being left dry drived him mad. Waylon could hear Eddie undress. “Please Eddie...” Waylon pulled on his restraints, feeling them dig deeper into his skin and a trail of something wet making its way down his arm. Suddenly yhe bed creaks and a large hand takes a hold of his arm.

“Why would you do something like that to yourself? I hate to think of you suffering without me!” Eddie sounded a bit worried, but did not take off the bindings. Instead, Waylon felt him lick his arm. The thought of Eddie lapping up the blood, his blood, made Waylon’s cock twitch violently with pleasure. Suddenly there was a finger pressing against his lips, forcing itself into his mouth. Waylon started to suck on them and received a hard spank for doing so. The spanking continued while Waylon sucked greedily on the masculine fingers, but soon they are removed from his mouth. Waylon was about to protest, but he was silenced by a warm mouth on his neck leaving wet kisses. Eddie bit down and Waylon grunted, the larger man continued by licking the red mark he had just made.

“Aah, Eddie, no!” Waylon moaned and suddenly there was a finger probing at his entrance. It slipped inside with a light burn making Waylon’s legs shake. “This is what you want, isn’t it? You whore!” Eddie snarled in his ear. A second finger joined the first and Eddie begun to stretch Waylon’s tight muscles. It hurt so badly, and Waylon can feel tears slipping past the blindfold and down his cheeks. Soon another finger is added and Waylon screams, midst all the pain he can feel his orgasm build again. Eddie pumps his fingers inside Waylon’s ass, now and then hitting his prostate. Eddie’s other hand has sneaked around Waylon’s hips and are pumping his member, making Waylon see stars. Once again, Eddie pulled away just as he was about to cum. Waylon had never been this desperate before, he tried to say something but found that he couldn’t, only constant moans and gibberish left his mouth. Any thought of restraint was gone and all he could think of was about Eddie and how he want his cock buried deep within him.

Apparently, Eddie must have read his mind because moments later he could hear Eddie pull something out of a drawer. The sound of a bottle being opened reached his ears. The anticipation was killing Waylon, he was so hard and ready for this. He could feel Eddie positioning himself behind his back, the tip of Eddie’s cock brushing Waylon’s ass Without any further warning Eddie thrust forward, completely burying himself inside of Waylon. Eddie moaned and pulled out just to thrust inside again. Waylon screamed with pleasure, thrusting back to meet his lover. Eddie set a quick pace, making Waylon feel completely obliterated. Waylon’s orgasm was building fast and Eddie noticed, grasping Waylon’s hair and tilting his head back in a painful angle.

“Slut! Don’t you dare cum before I allow you to!” Eddie growled. Waylon screamed in agony, trying his hardest to obey but Eddie was not making it easy for him. The way he kept thrusting into him like a crazy beast. Eddie ripped off Waylon’s restraints and blindfold, the light making Waylon squeeze his eyes shut while trying to adjust, then he was on his back, Eddie above him with a mad grin on his lips. “Look at me while I fuck you, bitch!” Waylon met Eddie’s eyes just as he resumed his pace. Waylon took a hold of the sheet beneath him, screaming with pleasure and trying his hardest not to let himself go. “You love this, don’t you? You filthy whore!” Eddie grunted, his thrusts becoming erratic. Waylon nodded in submission, eyes going wide as Eddie begun pumping his cock. “Then cum!” He roared and Waylon throwed his head back and screamed, completely loosing himself as his orgasm ripped through his body and he squirted cum all over his and Eddie’s stomach. He could feel Eddie become still, filling him up with his cum before dropping down next to Waylon.

They lay there for a while catching their breath, before Waylon turned over and captured Eddie’s mouth with his own. Waylon poured all his emotions into the kiss, wishing to prove just how much he loved Eddie. No one had ever done anything like this for him before and Waylon be damned if he ever let this perfect man go.


End file.
